


Красный на белом

by Avasonta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Красным цветом что-то бьет в глаза,Сердце ядом пролилось;Под рассветом крови полоса -Слава богу, просто не сбылось…





	Красный на белом

_Слетают на плечи обрывки несказанных слов  
Банален и вечен, сюжет, к сожаленью, не нов  
Так единодушно над этим смеётся свет  
Ты мне очень нужен, а я тебе вовсе нет.  
_

Командная тренировка закончилась — значит, можно было расходиться по домам. Очень вовремя она закончилась для Орочимару.

Махнув рукой на прощание, она быстро покинула полигон.

_Только бы не увидели, только бы не поняли…_

Где-то в груди клубился острый комок, не давая нормально дышать. Орочимару хотелось закашляться, но она терпела. Только бы ее сокомандники не догадались, что с ней что-то не так.

Покинув пределы полигона, она исчезла в шуншине, в следующий миг появляясь у себя дома и заходясь в судорожном кашле. Горло нещадно драло, а на языке появился горький привкус цветов и крови.

А на ладони лежал первый лепесток белого ликориса, перепачканный в крови. Этот прекрасный, но ядовитый цветок — знак прощания и смерти…

Орочимару со все растущим ужасом в глазах смотрела на выплюнутый лепесток. Нет-нет-нет… только не это… только не эта болезнь…

Она прекрасно знала, что это за болезнь. Ханахаки. Она цветами разрасталась в грудной клетке пациента и жила до тех пор, пока его любовь была неразделенной. А если любовь так и оставалась такой, то… больной просто умирал либо от удушья, либо от обильных внутренних кровотечений, либо от того, что проклятые цветы протыкали горло, легкие или еще какой-нибудь внутренний орган.

До этого она надеялась, что это просто затянувшаяся простуда, но когда она в первый раз заметила сгусток крови, выплюнутый на ладонь, Орочимару по-настоящему испугалась. Уже тогда у нее было не самое лучшее предположение насчет того, что это могло быть… Но она упорно пыталась залечить себя медицинскими техниками, надеясь на то, что болезнь отступит. Не получалось. Болезнь медленно, но прогрессировала.

И еще лучше Орочимару знала, что Джи никогда не ответит на ее чувства. Ведь у него уже есть Цуна-чан, зачем ему Орочимару?

И от этого ее положение было только хуже. Она может умереть от цветов. Смешно. Но только не ей.

_Неутешительные прогнозы…_

Но… можно же попытаться сделать лекарство, ведь так?..

***

С того самого дня Орочимару стала все чаще попадать в лаборатории, пытаясь вывести формулу лекарства. Но у нее никак не получалось — выходила только сыворотка, временно смягчающая симптомы. Хоть она и была близка к разгадке, все же формула была не та.

Она сама себя оперировала с помощью теневых клонов. Она не раз вскрывала свою же грудную клетку, пытаясь разобраться, откуда росли цветы. Прямо из легких. Орочимару не раз пыталась удалить эти проклятые ликорисы, но через некоторое время они все равно прорастали.

_Удручающее._

С каждым днём пустота в груди все разрасталась. Она утягивала Орочимару в бездну, заставляя тихо скулить по ночам от боли.

Было безумно обидно наблюдать за тихим счастьем сокомандников, за их светящимися глазами, за их радостными улыбками, за их ласковыми прикосновениями друг к другу.

В горле теперь постоянно першило, и речь давалась только с тихим шипением. Хорошо ещё, что это принимали за особенности ее генома и взросления.

_Ну почему она, а не я?.._

Вся любовь Джирайи доставалась Цунаде. Он так сильно любил ее, что не замечал того, что происходило с другой его сокомандницей. А Орочимару только и оставалось давиться кровью, болью и цветами.

_Она постарается выиграть время._

***

Ее уход из деревни ознаменовался тихим солнечным днём. Она быстро собрала свои вещи и быстро покинула Коноху, направляясь в тихую Страну Рисовых Полей.

Ей должно было стать хоть чуть-чуть легче, ведь рядом не было ее счастливых сокомандников.

_Легче не стало._

Тишина в быстро созданном убежище давила на уши. Порой очень хотелось закрыть их руками и сильно-сильно — словно в железных тисках — сжать свою голову, больно зарываясь в длинные волосы.

Орочимару все также искала лекарство.

_Ее никто не пытался найти после ухода._

***

Чтобы хоть чем-то забить свое время, Орочимару начала искать и собирать всяких сирот, а потом обучать их всему, что она знала сама. Она купалась в таких чистых эмоциях детей, с удовольствием наблюдая за их успехами. Она с улыбкой объясняла им все тонкости профессии шиноби, из всего своего обширного опыта выбирала те истории, которые заставляли задуматься маленьких детей.

Но она все также по ночам давилась кровью и цветами. Только теперь уже полноценными бутонами, а не лепестками.

На белых цветах кровь смотрелась… чужеродно, но органично. _Красный на белом…_

Орочимару уже начинало мерещиться, что ее бледные ладони всегда в ее же липкой крови — настолько часто были эти приступы. Хоть она и старалась скрыть их, все же дети чувствуют неправильность в чужих эмоциях, чувствуют, когда от них что-то пытаются скрыть. Особенно, если это человек, с которым они проводят очень много времени и тот, кто самозабвенно учит их.

Первым подобный вопрос задал Кабуто, который просто обожал Орочимару и всегда следовал за ней.

— Орочимару-сенсей, а почему у вас такой истощенный и измученный вид? Может… расскажете, что случилось? — и с таким поистине детским любопытством заглядывал в глаза, что хотелось только нервно рассмеяться.

_Как он точно, однако, описал ее состояние._

Орочимару тогда отмахнулась, говоря, что это сказывается один серьезный эксперимент, потому что очень над ним старается.

_И ведь не сказала ни слова лжи._

Мальчик тогда понятливо покивал и, ещё раз задумчиво оглядев Орочимару, ушел из лаборатории, в которой он и задал тот чертов вопрос.

_Искусство притворства с досады постигла давно,  
Ведь это так просто — смеяться, когда не смешно,  
И вместо проклятий придумать приветствий вязь,  
При виде объятий осколками слез давясь._

***

Шли годы. Дети росли, цветы все также пожирали Орочимару изнутри, все также цвела любовь к Джи…

Как-то раз к ней пришел один из ее ребят — Ранмару. Он часто бывал на поверхности и поэтому его частыми миссиями были сбор и донос всяческой полезной информации. Тогда он принес не самую приятную весть — Джирайя и Цунаде в тридцать восемь лет всё-таки поженились.

Орочимару с огромным трудом сдержала маску безразличия на лице, натянула извечную улыбку и, мягко поблагодарив подростка, — уже почти взрослого человека — сказала ему хорошенько отдохнуть, а затем и дальше работать. Тот лишь благодарно кивнул и тихо вышел за дверь, аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой.

Как только захлопнулась дверь и шаги Ранмару затихли в глубине коридоров, Орочимару активировала фуин на стенах, в истерике сползая по стене. Она еще про себя порадовалась, что вплела в защитную печать множество барьеров, буквально создавая непроницаемую для всех комнату. Даже если ее разломать изнутри, чакра, вложенная в печать со временем все восстановит.

Орочимару в истерике изрядно побила лабораторную посуду, кроша ее на мелкие кусочки стекла, поломала крепкие деревянные полки и до крови сбила свои руки, в отчаянии избивая стену. Она могла бы пойти на какой-нибудь тренировочный полигон, но тогда бы она навредила бы кому-нибудь из своих подопечных, чего ей совсем не хотелось.

Совсем немного успокоившись, она написала сухую краткую записку, а до этого где-то у себя на складе она нашла большой и пушистый плед и, как-то невесело усмехнувшись, запечатала его и записку в небольшой свиток, отправила вместе со змейкой в Коноху.

_«Поздравляю со свадьбой. Будьте счастливы»_

Было безумно сложно написать эти два предложения. Хотелось просто уничтожить записку и вообще прислать какую-нибудь запечатанную технику, которая бы сработала только на молодоженах. Но еще были живы воспоминания о светлых деньках в команде и нужно было подарить хоть что-то хорошее — все-таки, они дружили не один год.

Орочимару старалась хоронить в себе все чувства, но выходило у нее паршиво. Днём ещё удавалось как-то отвлечься, но вот ночью… Ночью воспоминания всегда затапливали сознание Орочимару, заставляя все также рвать короткими ногтями горло, пытаясь хоть как-то унять боль в нем, судорожно кашлять, отплевывая комочки крови, бело-красные бутоны и зелёные стебли. И видеть улыбающегося Джирайю…

_Но только не ей._

И от этого становилось ещё паршивей на душе, и бездна на месте сердца все росла, росла и росла…

***

Через несколько лет Ранмару начал приносить тревожные вести о том, что активизировались Акацуки. Они начали активно охотиться за джинчурики, очень ловко их ловя и затем убивая.

Это начинало тревожить Орочимару. Ее терзало какое-то странное предчувствие насчёт этого. Но почему?..

Однажды к ней зашел Куро — ещё один паренёк, который занимался шпионажем на поверхности, — и сообщил, что Аме наполовину разрушена, а причиной разрушения стала битва между Пейном и Джирайей.

А ещё он принес слухи от нескольких надёжных источников, что Джирайя… _погиб_.

Орочимару тогда застыла, чтобы почти сразу же судорожно начать откашливаться. Одной рукой прикрывая рот, она жестом попросила Куро выйти, но тот застыл на месте. Затем он подошёл и осторожно обнял Орочимару, активируя шоссен и пытаясь ей хоть как-то помочь. Орочимару каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что Куро удивлённо распахнул глаза и нахмурил брови, и сквозь судорожный кровавый кашель усмехнулась.

— Орочимару-сенсей… почему вы раньше об этом не сказали? Мы могли бы вам попытаться помочь…

— Ты… правда думаешь, что я не рассматривала этот вариант? — ответила она, едва слышно хрипя. — И ты… правда думаешь, что я не пыталась как-то вылечиться? Ошибаешься. Я годами — даже десятилетиями — изучала эту болезнь… и пришла к выводу, что она неизлечима… А теперь уйди, пожалуйста.

— Но…

— Уходи!.. — и оттолкнула его. Куро покачнулся и пулей вылетел из лаборатории, громко хлопнув дверью.

_Больно… как же больно… когда же это закончится, а? Когда же закончатся эти проклятые мучения, по ошибке называемые «жизнью»?!_

Орочимару чувствовала, как по ее трахее, а затем и по горлу с новой силой полезли новые стебли и бутоны. Она попыталась руками рвать лезущие изо рта цветы, но сделала только хуже — те словно с новой силой полезли из лёгких, мешая нормально дышать. Она с сипом пыталась вдохнуть, но воздух никак не шел — все место занимали проклятые стебли и цветы.

Тогда Орочимару использовала ту технику, которую придумала очень давно. На всякий случай. Пригодилось, однако. Техника воздуха, которая заставляла поступать кислород прямо в кровь и не давать умереть от удушья.

Стало совсем чуточку легче, но горло все сильнее и сильнее болело, а во рту ощущался стальной привкус крови и горький-горький вкус цветов.

Орочимару на ватных ногах подошла к столу, раскрыла ящик и вынула оттуда шприц с сывороткой. Дрожащими пальцами вставила маленькую ампулу и сделала себе укол.

_Осталось только немножко подождать…_

Сыворотка очень медленно действовала. Орочимару успела выплюнуть с десяток цветков, когда сыворотка все-таки начала действовать. Болезнь временно отступала, обещая еще вернуться.

_Но она еще попробует уничтожить Орочимару. Просто не сейчас._

***

Орочимару тогда весь оставшийся день провела в прострации. Она не могла поверить в то, что Джирайя умер. Он же ведь всегда уходил с поля боя живым, иногда очень сильно раненым и истощенным. Но он всегда возвращался домой ~~  
_хоть и не к ней_  
~~. Всегда. А тут… такое.

Потом, словно очнувшись, она неделю вихрем носилась по убежищам, укладывая все свои дела. Раздавала распоряжения по поводу исследований и лабораторий, судорожно писала инструкции к оборудованию и просто заметки, которые могли когда-нибудь помочь в экспериментах.

_Она словно чувствовала, что ей немного осталось._

А еще она узнала, где находилась могила Джирайи. Причем ей написала об этом Цунаде. Вспомнила о сокоманднице на старости лет, ага. Орочимару сначала не узнала строгий и аккуратный почерк Цунаде. А потом, когда она прочитала короткое письмо и увидела маленькую приписку «попрощайся с ним хотя бы раз», Орочимару со злобой скомкала письмо и сожгла его.

_Чертова «химе», за всю свою долгую жизнь такту так и не научилась._

Орочимару создала несколько свитков и отдала их тем своим ребятам, которым доверяла больше остальных. Кабуто, Суйгецу, Карин, Ранмару и Куро… она оставила им свитки, сказав, что через некоторое время они поймут, зачем они им. Ребята приняли их, удивленно глядя на Орочимару и переглядываясь между собой. На это она привычно мягко улыбнулась и покинула убежище.

_Она их слишком любила и поэтому не хотела, чтобы те видели ее смерть. Пусть помнят ее живой._

***

Могила Джирайи была запрятана в одном из лесов в стране Огня, неподалеку от какой-то мелкой деревеньки. Чем дальше Орочимару уходила в лес, тем горше у нее становилось в горле — привычные проклятые цветы снова проклюнулись.

В глубине чащи, на небольшой темной полянке была его могила, спрятавшаяся возле корней широкого раскидистого дуба. На большом камне, заменявшем надгробие, чем-то было вырезано его имя.

Орочимару словно задохнулась. Где-то в груди пустота начала разрастаться, а сердце сильно болеть.

Это безумие… Она уже давно сошла с ума и сейчас, наверное, лежит на какой-нибудь койке в мед. корпусе своего убежища, поддерживаемая только бесконечными капельницами и медицинской техникой.

Но реальность злорадно маячила перед глазами, заставляя ронять слезы от внутренней злобы и бессилия.

Судорожно вздохнув, Орочимару села на колени и распечатала из фуина на запястье небольшой букет цветов. Она ненавидела цветы, но почтить память Джирайи она могла только так.

Аккуратные бутоны желтого тюльпана и легкие лепестки душистого горошка.

_Безответная любовь и прощание._

Она осторожно возложила цветы возле надгробия. Печальная, страшная и изломанная, как осколки стекла, улыбка скользнула по тонким губам Орочимару, но почти тут же померкла.

Болезнь вернулась.

Орочимару зашлась в судорожном кашле. Она медленно отползла от его надгробия, скрываясь в тени деревьев.

Она чувствовала, что цветы начали с новой силой расти. Бутоны ликориса быстро выпадали изо рта, а стебли вновь начали рвать горло. Кровь хлынула потоком.

С обреченностью она смотрела, как стремительно краснеет от крови ее белое кимоно, как стебли с силой прорвали ее горло, а затем пролезли через ребра и выбрались наружу. Ей уже стало плевать на боль — слишком долго она уже терпела.

Скоро все кончится. Она станет свободна и, возможно, встретится с Джирайей. Уже на той стороне.

Орочимару умерла с усталой улыбкой на губах.

_Поляна медленно зарастала белыми ликорисами._

***

Немолодой уже мужчина шел по лесу с небольшой корзиной. Он как обычно днем шел за грибами по чаще леса. Он цепко выглядывал нужные деревья, чтобы не заблудиться, с наслаждением слушал тихие песни птиц, с удовольствием втягивал свежий лесной воздух.

Но в какой-то момент он почувствовал запах, который в лесу встретишь не часто. Пахло кровью и какими-то странными цветами.

Мужчина нахмурился. Он быстрым шагом направился на запах. Что-то нехорошее случилось там, откуда так сильно пахло кровью.

Наконец, он вышел на небольшую и темную полянку, заросшую белыми цветами. Такими знакомыми цветами…

_«Ликорис? Откуда он здесь?»_

Он внимательно осмотрел полянку и только потом заметил, что в тени деревьев кто-то лежит. Мужчина метнулся в ту сторону, уже предполагая неладное.

Это оказалась совсем молодая на вид девушка, одетая в белое, но окровавленное кимоно. Она лежала на животе, уткнувшись в прохладную землю. Мужчина осторожно ее перевернул.

_«Так я и думал…»_

По ее уже синеватой коже можно было сказать, что она мертва уже несколько часов.

А когда мужчина посмотрел на ее горло, он впал в ужас. Некогда зеленые стебли выглядывали из разорванного горла, набухли из-за крови и теперь казались грязно-коричневыми, а откуда-то из груди девушки точно также выглядывали стебли. И везде были некогда белые, теперь залитые кровью, ликорисы.

Но когда он перевел взгляд на ее лицо, он впал в недолгий ступор. Она — залитая кровью, вся в бутонах белых ядовитых цветов, явно умирала тяжело. Но… на ее губах навсегда застыла усталая улыбка.

_«Она умерла… улыбаясь? Неужели настолько устала от болезни? Или произошло еще что-то такое?»_

Только потом он заметил словно притаившееся надгробие, на котором было аккуратно выцарапано имя «Джирайя».

_«Теперь стало чуть понятней… Она любила этого… Джирайю?.. он умер, она пришла попрощаться с ним и сама умерла вслед за ним. Кажется, она так сильно его любила… бедная девушка»_

Он внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо. Оно казалось ему смутно знакомым, но он не помнил, где его видел. Только в голове всплывало: «она красива и грациозна, как белая змейка»

Помотав полу-седой шевелюрой, он осторожно взял на руки девушку и отнес ближе к надгробию. Потом аккуратно положил ее на землю.

«Ха-а… придется вспомнить молодость… Как же там было?..»

Он медленно сложил несколько печатей и тихо, словно неуверенно, прошептал:

— Стихия Земли: Изменение.

Путы из земли осторожно обвили девушку и утянули ее вниз. Над получившейся кочкой как будто вырос камень. На нем медленно стала появляться тонкая вязь иероглифов, складывающихся в хокку.

_«Прекрасна, как белая змейка,_  
И полна вечной любви.  
Цветет ликорис.» 

Мужчина опустился на колени перед двумя могилками и, сложив руки вместе, начал молиться за их души.

_«Пусть они встретятся на той стороне»_

Закончив молитву, он поднялся, отряхнув одежду от земли. Но тут в траве он заметил маленькую светлую змейку. Он наклонился к ней, чтобы внимательней ее рассмотреть.

Змейка смотрела на него такими печальными золотистыми глазами — словно могла чувствовать, как человек. Мужчина осторожно поднес руку к рептилии. Она лизнула языком воздух, а потом быстро заползла на руку, обвиваясь вокруг пальцев и едва касаясь кончиком хвоста запястья.

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся змейке и, поднявшись и взяв в руки свою корзинку, покинул тихую полянку.

_А за его спиной тихо шелестел ликорис._


End file.
